stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Skin
Hi All, as you may have read all Wikia wikis are moving over to the new Monaco as default. You will still be able to use Monobook as a personal choice, this only changes the default that new visitors see unless they log in and choose something different. I've started work on a new skin, based on your custom Monobook. It needs tweaking to get the curvy corners back (that bit is beyond me). So our designer, Christian, will have a look and put that in too. But already you can see how Monaco looks in your colours. To see it, look here. (To see it on pages other than the main page, you need to add "?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom" to the URL) I've also been working on a new main page layout. One of the changes that's happening at the moment, is that we are adding a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. These two ads are the only ones you will see if you are logged in, all other pages will be ad free on Monaco for logged in users. I have started a draft main page with the new tags on Main page/draft which I hope you can take a look at. As you can see, the change is that the right column is fixed width, so that the ad doesn't push the whole page down. I hope you'll have a look at these, and let me know how it looks. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 13:05, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Was wondering when this would happen. DYK looks too bunched up in the right column, maybe switch it with CotM. – 13:25, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Go ahead and edit... try out whatever works for you all :) and please have another look at the custom skin, Christian has added the bits I couldn't do now -- sannse (talk) 18:02, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::The custom skin looks good. The draft main page is also fine, tried switching DYK and CotM but the balance between the two columns was off. – 07:35, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Remember that because there is a fixed width column, the other column length will vary depending on screen resolution. But I think this design is particularly suited to that, with the partial borders. ::::So, so far so good... all being well, I'll switch this tomorrow. Or, of course, you can go ahead and switch :) -- sannse (talk) 20:13, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Or I could forget, and not do it until today... oops! It's switched :) -- sannse (talk) 18:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, the new skin has messed up the template, possibly other as well. --The Doctor 22:35, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Shouldn't be a problem to fix; I'll try to get to it tomorrow. (Would fix it now but pressed for time.) 22:53, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Noticed , , war data, episode also have some issues. – 05:29, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like we can also edit that sidebar on the left with the search field. – 09:06, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, you can change that either to make your own personal sidebar with , or admins can edit it for the default view at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. There's more on this on the help wiki. On the templates, it looks like the styling for those is in monobook.css rather than common.css - so it just needs some cutting and pasting. I suggest you use common rather than monaco.css, because that will affect all skins and this is something you will probably want to be universal. Then it won't matter which skin people have as their personal choice, the template styling will still work -- sannse (talk) 12:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Ported the styles as suggested; if anyone notices a problem still in need of fixing, please let me know. 23:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Default sidebar Not a fan of that left sidebar at the moment and given we can change it I think we should. I've just had a mess around with it on my space (User:Jrofeta/Monaco-sidebar) for a possible look. Any comments on what should be there and how it should be organised? If you want to put one together for just yourself or as a possible default look, see Sannse s post above. – 06:07, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Put it up as the default for a trial. – 04:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Shout box This is interesting. If you click on "Widgets" in the Community box on the left of the site, a bunch of optional widgets will appear at the top of the page. If you scroll-right to the very end and choose the second last one, you can add a Shout Box to the left menus. --Hawku 20:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC)